Cordless communication devices, e.g. DECT base stations, require a plurality of signal-carrying and power-supply lines to be connected. Such devices are therefore not usually mounted on a wall until the wiring work has been completed. In order to obtain simpler access to the connection points of the lines for maintenance purposes, these devices are often fastened to a wall so as to be easily removable. Many housings of such devices have depressions or clips on the back for this purpose for insertion in premounted supporting elements. In the simplest case such supporting elements are screws which are screwed into the wall and have a projection.
In order to route surface-mounted lines in a more orderly fashion to connections on the device housing, supporting elements in the form of mounting rails are also common, which once they have been mounted on the wall also enable the housing to be inserted and in addition fix in position surface-mounted lines routed to the device.
Cordless communication devices have a special feature, namely an antenna, which has a specific emission characteristic and preferred direction of the wave vector. After mounting such devices it is often apparent that it would be desirable for the device to be rotated on the wall, since a different angular position of the antenna to the perpendicular results in an improvement to the quality of reception and transmission.
This adjustment of the position of the device is expensive and time-consuming with the mounting arrangements described, since the only way to correct the rotational angle on the wall is by remounting the supporting elements in question.